


Elemental

by Kurosu_Yumi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosu_Yumi/pseuds/Kurosu_Yumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle ends in a victory, but just when Kagome thinks she's finally done with saving the world, it needs her again. 500 years after the battle she's reborn as a ninja of Konohagakure, with no memory of her past, she's expected to learn their ways and take down a new evil. Meeting her old friends reincarnated, and old friends who remain alive, she's guided by her father, Sesshomaru, and the strange voice her head that's plagued her since birth that has named itself 'The Four Souls'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yo, this is the remake of Elemental, starting with making a Prologue that never happened.  
> Disclaimer: I have, nor will I ever, own Naruto or InuYasha.

Silver and black hair mixed as the red blur flashed across the sky. A silver blur was leading just a few feet ahead of them. "It was a distraction!" said Inuyasha, gritting his teeth. Sesshomaru threw a glare back at him. "We are aware of that hanyou, there is no need to state what is obvious."

Inuyasha shut his mouth. "Guys..." began Kagome. "I sense shards...a lot of them..." two identical growls ripped form the brothers throats. "I smell that bastard Naraku!" with that they picked up their speed, hoping to arrive in time.

In only a matter of minutes they landed in the clearing. "Sango, watch out!" shouted Shippo from Kaede's shoulder. Sango kicked the boar demon in front of her a few feet back and jumped out of the way of a snake demon's strike, regaining her foot and using her wakizashi to slice the snake demon's head clean off.

Sango gave a nod to Shippo in thanks before noticing the three newcomers. She mercifully fought off the others demons as the three made their way towards her. "You're just in time – Naraku is here." she grimaced.

Kagome nodded. "We know. The shard I had felt before was a fake – a way to draw us away so he could attack. We came as quickly as we could. Are the villagers okay? Where's Miroku?" they formed a square formation.

"Kaede and Shippo got the villagers out as fast as they could; Kirara is currently with them just in case. Miroku is around here – he's keeping any demons that stray off our backs and sucking in as much as he can without getting poisoned from the wasps."

"Duck!" all four hit the ground in unison. "Wind tunnel!" the wind picked up all around them and they could hear the cries and roars of demons as they were sucked into the black hole. The wind stopped and they moved to stand before the next onslaught of demons came forth.

Miroku bounded over with a solemn look. "I'll try and give you all the openings I can to Naraku. The only detachments I've noticed have been Byakuya and Hakudoshi." they all nodded; Sesshomaru had told them long ago about Kagura's death and an inside source had given them the knowledge that Naraku had order Kanna to commit suicide.

They all split up in different directions, fighting off as many demons as they could. Kaede shot arrows at any demons who came close while Shippo used his fox fire to help; Miroku and Sango keeping any others off their backs. The fight was in their favor.

The three successfully made their way through the horde of demons to the very back of the battle where Naraku and his last detachments stood. Naraku gave a blood thirsty grin as Hakudoshi stared on motionlessly and Byakuya simply smiled.

The background seemed to fade as each side stared the other down. "Byakuya; take Sesshomaru." ordered Naraku. Byakuya's smile turned into a frown, but he nodded anyway. "Hakudoshi, you got the mutt."he paused for a moment as Inuyasha started to growl.

"Like hell, I'm taking you Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha. He began a full speed run at him before being intercepted by Hakudoshi. "Not likely, hanyou." said Hakudoshi, using his naginata to hold off Inuyasha own sword. With Inuyasha caught off guard Hakudoshi quickly did a roundhouse kick to his side, sending him flying towards the forests edge and away from the battlefield.

Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and leaped several feet back from them, Byakuya following. Kagome tensed, nervous but not showing it. "So, what new tricks have you got for me today, priestess?" laughed Naraku. "Give me your best, it'll be your last chance to do so."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, tight lipped as she reached into her quiver, pulling out an arrow. She did so slowly, Naraku following her every move with his eyes. She moved the arrow to her bow string, aligning it to her target; Naraku's heart. "Gladly."

The arrow flew loose.

* * *

_With Inuyasha & Hakudoshi_

"I'll get you back for that...you pipsqueak..." groaned Inuyasha, standing up from his spot on the ground. Hakudoshi landed just a few yards away. "Hn." was his only response. Inuyasha stood to his full height, glaring as he readied his sword into his signature move. "Wind scar!"

Hakudoshi smirked. "Reverse yoki." he muttered as soon as Inuyasha's attack got close. Inuyasha smirked in triumph for a second before his attack was sent right back at him. He jumped out of the way just in time. "I see you forgot I could do that. Not very surprising." said the smug Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha growled. I'll wipe that smug look right off your face" hey yelled, charging at Hakudoshi again. Hakudoshi jumped out of the way to avoid collision, but was surprised when suddenly Inuyasha smirked and turned in mid-travel, leaping up and sending a kick to his rib cage.

Hakudoshi skidded to a halt, small clumps of dirt and grass covering him. "I'll get you for that, hanyou." he spat. Using his telekinesis he sent small rocks hurling at Inuyasha. Unaware, Inuyasha turned around growling, leaving his form completely open.

Hakudoshi smirked. He stood up and used his teleportation to teleport behind Inuyasha. He readied his naginata; aligning it to his heart. Hakudoshi smirked; too easy.

"Inuyasha, move!" shouted Miroku as he gripped the cloth on his hand. Inuyasha jumped away just in time as Miroku ripped the cloth off. Hakudoshi cursed and attempted to flee, but because Miroku was so close the air current swept him away and in the black abyss.

As soon as Hakudoshi was suck in Miroku closed his wind tunnel. Inuyasha landed next to him. "Feh, I could have handled that." grumbled Inuyasha. Miroku gave him a tight smile. "Of course, Inuyasha."

* * *

_With Sesshomaru & Byakuya_

Sesshomaru silently stared Byakuya down. They hadn't move for five minutes in the very least. "We are both aware that you will lose this fight." spoke Sesshomaru. Internally, Byakuya knew this was true. He could flee; that was always an option, but he knew he'd have to live in hiding. That or he'd get taken over by Naraku's control, therefore turning himself into Naraku.

He shivered at that thought and readied his bladeless sword, despite knowing that it would do nothing against Sesshomaru. For the first time since he was created, he felt fear. So lost in thought he hadn't notice Sesshomaru's pursuit of him.

Blood splattered on the ground, a small 'thump' was heard and Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru almost felt bad. It was not a fair fight in terms of abilities, he realized to himself, but he still one. He turned on his foot, leaving Byakuya's lifeless corpse where it was.

* * *

_Back with Kagome & Naraku_

Naraku laughed, swinging one of his appendages at the arrow, successfully knocking it down. "You haven't improved at all!" he chortled. Kagome smirked. "Oh I haven't, have I?" almost immediately Naraku felt the affects.

"That arrow was made directly from the Goshinboku. Along with that the arrow in dipped and saturated in both a paralyzing potion and Sesshomaru's Dokkaso," she paused. "In other words, you're slowly being killed from the inside."

Naraku grinned as he flexed his arm. "Yes, yes, so it seems. Smart girl you are. But what about the time in between?" he laughed as an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "That, you bastard, will be easily taken care of!" shouted Inuyasha, appearing at Kagome's side. "Hn." agreed Sesshomaru, also at Kagome's side.

Naraku felt fear trickle into his heart.

"It's time to end this Naraku," began Kagome. "Once and for all." she glared, quickly readying her arrow. Inuyasha sent a few adamant barrages at first before using meido zangetsuha. At the same time Sesshomaru used his own sword, Bakusaiga, and used decomposition.

Both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attacks combined and hit Naraku with a wave of yoki. Parts of him began to fall off, slowly being sucked up into the black portal. Kagome narrowed her eyes and let her arrow fly loose. By then Naraku couldn't dodge it and he let out a painful scream as he was turned to nothing but ash that was soon swept into the black void.

The large shard of the Shikon hit the grass and the portal closed. The remainder of Naraku's army all fled in fear of their lives. All seven members of the group gathered around, and only one stepped forward.

One step.

Two steps.

Kagome walked with confidence towards the jewel, ready to end it all. Kneeling, she lifted the huge chunk up to their own small piece and knelt in a prayer. Her body hummed with miko ki and a bright light flashed in the clearing. So bright they all had to shield their eyes.

When they opened them, both Kagome and the jewel were gone.

* * *

She floated in the nothing that surrounded her. Everywhere she looked was dark. She felt no fear here, no hatred or happiness. All she felt was...peace.

"Higurashi Kagome, former protector of the Shikon no Tama, reincarnation of Kikyo; former priestess of the Shikon no Tama...we'd like to thank you." four voices boomed.

"And I too, would like to thank you, young one." another voice, separated from the others, said softly. "I am Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon. The four who just spoke were the four souls; Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama."

Kagome was too shocked to speak.

"We have to tell you something very important..." trailed Midoriko. Kagome nodded to say she was listening. "The well that connects you from your time and the past is not made for time travel. The truth is this is a separate dimension. Modern Tokyo as you know it was modern day Edo...and I'm afraid you can't go back to either."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "W-what?" was all she could get out.

"You've done all you can in this time." boomed the four souls. "But," interrupted Midoriko. "We require your assistance with something else. In five-hundred years time demons are going to be nearly extinct; they will start to mate with humans to create offspring. These offspring will be the key to start the Shinobi Era."

Kagome gulped. "What...what does this have to do with me?"

"Good question!" said the four souls. "There is a great evil that arises during them, someone who rivals Naraku. We plan to have you reborn – as yourself, to learn their ways and defeat him. Of course, all five of us will be there to guide you." said the four souls, sounding smug.

"I won't have a choice either way..." began Kagome. "I'll do it...but one last question."

Midoriko gave a nod and a smile, urging her to ask it. "Will I...ever see my friends again?" asked Kagome, shyly. Midoriko gave her a wide smile. "Trust me...they're closer than you think."

* * *

_Konoha, August 9th, Taisho Clan Main House, 11:45 pm_

A solemn doctor emerged from a room with a bundle wrapped in pink. He approached the weary silver haired man. "Congratulations, Sesshomaru-san, it's a girl." said the doctor, carefully handing the babe over to him.

Sesshomaru looked at the black curls that covered his daughter's head and watched in amazement as she opened her eyes to reveal baby blues. Just like her mothers. The babe laughed and he smiled as any proud father would.

He examined his daughter as the doctor patiently waited. His eyes widened as he noticed something – her  _scent_. "Kagome...?" he questioned himself. "Sesshomaru-san...I must speak with you about your wife. I'm sorry to say that Rin-san had not survived the birth."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his arms, realizing that the intelligence and curiosity in her eyes were so familiar it hurt. His daughter, the last reminder he had of Rin, was the reincarnation of Kagome. "Her name...will be Kagome. Kagome Rin Taisho."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And that is a wrap! This was really starting to drone on and I really didn't want to have a sad prologue where everyone dies or something. So here, the only sad thing is Rin. Sorry, a sacrifice had to be made.


End file.
